


Loyalty, Love, and Planning

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Arrest, Complete, M/M, Torture, fake death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian helps Jim plan his death, making sure all goes well. But afterwards, without Jim's protection, he's caught and charged with the crimes he committed under Jim's authority. MI6 takes him to a secret base to interrogate him. Will he spill Jim's secrets or die protecting his boss and lover?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Planning and the Unplanned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [more-mormor.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=more-mormor.tumblr.com).



> Poor Sebby. He just wants to help Jimmy. But MI6 just cares about getting information.

"So.....what do you think?" Jim asked, looking over his plans. "What's the perfect way to go about this? I'll talk to Sherlock and make him fall. But how am I going to die?"

"I guess you falling too wouldn't work. Can't have two jumpers," Sebastian chuckled. "How about.....I dunno, lethal drug? Get shot?" he suggested. "Maybe hanging yourself?"

"Wait, go back. What was the second part?" Jim insisted, waving his hand. "Shot......Yes, that would work. Fake shooting myself. It's perfect! I'll take an unloaded gun with me to the roof. Not a single bullet in it. And you find a strategic point around us where you can fire a shot at the same time to make it seem like I'm shooting myself. I can get a fake blood pack on the back of my head and hide it under my hair. Add a bit of fake hair to really disguise it. And then, once Sherlock has fallen, my body disappears, never to be recovered. My death is forgotten in favor of the fake detective and no one questions where the body went. They'll all be far too consumed in the drama of the fake genius to notice anything odd or dwell on my death."

Sebastian nodded. "Always the genius. Planning out every detail," he commented with a smile. "I'll make sure to scope out the place at least a week in advance. Gotta find just the right spot, yeah?"

"Of course. Oh, and I'll need something else from you. When you notice me sitting on the edge and Sherlock is coming to the roof, make sure to call me. You'll know when he's near the top and that's when I'll need you to call. It's important," the mastermind insisted.

"Why?" the blonde questioned, furrowing his brow.

Jim smirked, pulling out his mobile. "Why don't you call me now and find out?"

Sebastian was a bit suspicious and didn't know what to expect, but he pulled out his own phone and called Jim's cell. When he heard Jim's ringtone, Stayin' Alive by the BeeGees, he laughed. "Really? BeeGees? And such an ironic song? It's perfect, really. Genius!"

Jim laughed. "I thought so too, Tiger. The song will get to him as well. I have my speech all planned out. It's going to be perfect. I'll lay low for a few years, though I'll try to give you a few instructions here and there. And I'll reappear when the time is right. I'll come back to you, I swear. Don't ever doubt that."

Sebastian smiled and got to his feet, crossing the room to Jim and holding him close. "I know you will. And I'll always wait for you. No matter what," he murmured, kissing the other gently.

* * *

 

The Roof Plan worked perfectly. Everything went off without a hitch. Jim was "dead", Sherlock was gone, and Sebastian took over the Empire. Not a single thing went wrong. And every last person in the general public believed that both geniuses were dead. It was perfect. Jim watched Sebastian from the shadows, occasionally sneaking him messages to make sure the man knew what he was doing. Of course he did. He'd been trained by the best after all. Jim Moriarty himself. Sebastian handled the Empire without a problem, knowing what Jim needed him to do. While Watson was busy mourning, Sebastian was busy taking care of work. Taking care of everything Jim left behind for him. He knew it wasn't permanent, though he wasn't sure how long it would be. 

Jim never specified when he would be home, but Sebastian wasn't worried. He knew his boss and lover would return home soon enough and they'd get back to work just as they had before. But that was before the unexpected happened. As a top sniper, Sebastian was trained to react to the unexpected perfectly. Jim had prepared him for this, just in case someone should screw something up in the Empire and blow their secret. Of course, in the practice plan, Jim was still alive and started the Empire over from scratch. Now it was just the blonde.

"Sebastian Augustus Moran, you are under arrest for assisting with the crimes of James Moriarty, including but not limited to murder, robbery, and destruction of property. You are now under the custody of MI6. You will tell us everything you know or we will use any means necessary to extract the data," an officer told him as he was handcuffed and dragged out to a car. Sebastian didn't say a word. If this was what Jim wanted, this is what would happen. It had to be a part of the plan, right? Even if it weren't, Sebastian wouldn't tell them anything. He'd rather die than tell them Jim's secrets. So he let them take him away and do whatever they pleased to him. 


	2. Torture and Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Torture, interrogation, and a rescue all in one

Sebastian was brought to an underground bunker, though they kept a blindfold on him until they arrived so he couldn't see where the bunker was. Once they did arrive though, he was quickly thrown into a cell in complete and total darkness. There was a small slit in the door to let it air and give guards a visual on their prisoner. But otherwise, there were no windows and no way to let in light. The tan, muscular ex-soldier sighed and sat down on what seemed to be a mattress. Around him, the floor seemed to be covered with hay. There was no food or water, as far as he could tell. Every three hours, a guard would come by and give him a bowl of water to drink. But he wasn't fed for three days. No one spoke to him. No one looked at him. No one even bothered to tell him how long he'd be there. But he didn't care. They thought isolation and starvation would break him? They clearly didn't know what he'd been through already.

After about three days, a guard came in and dragged the blonde out of the cell. His hair was greasy and face dirty. He'd been forced to urinate and defecate in his cell on the floor. But he didn't show any weakness. He was brought into a different room and sat down at a table. It was dark, apart from a single light in the center of the room, clearly meant to be intimidating. But Sebastian hardly cared. He was sat down at the table and waited for a moment before someone else walked in. Mycroft Holmes.

"Mr. Moran," the elder Holmes greeted as he walked in. "I'm sure you're aware of what I'm here for. I hardly ever enjoy doing the legwork. But with my brother gone, it seems I must. So tell me, what do you know about James Moriarty?"

Silence. Sebastian refused to tell them anything. He wasn't about to betray his partner and boss. Not a chance.

"Mr. Moran, I advise you to confess as much as you can tell us. We do have ways of extracting this information if you continue to refuse to answer," the ginger man warned. 

Silence.

"Take him to room R," Mycroft told his men before exiting the room. Sebastian had no idea what Room R meant, but he didn't fight it. They took him down the hall and chained him in the center of the room. He just let them do it, hanging his head a bit. Then someone suddenly struck his back with a riding crop and he hissed softly. 

"Tell us what you know and this can stop," he was told. Sebastian still refused to say a word. Jim had done worse to him during sex. This was nothing. 

They continued upgrading their abuse tools, using rope, a whip, even an iron bar and candle wax. Sebastian told them nothing. He would never sell Jim out like this. Nothing could convince him. Not money, not torture, not even death. As a result, Sebastian was kept in that bunker for months. His hair grew longer and dirtier. His cell was only cleaned once a month. His face was soon covered with sweat and dirt. He continued to work out in his cell though, keeping up his muscular appearance even when it opened the frequent wounds he received. He needed to stay fit for Jim.

Mycroft's men had quite a way with actions. When they couldn't bribe Sebastian, they would beat him. They broke his finger, beat him with various objects, even pressed a knife slightly into his tongue. They nearly put him in a cage with a rabid animal and let that take care of him. But they never got a chance. No, Sebastian never tried to escape. If this was a part of the plan, then he'd let it happen. He'd suffer as long as he needed to for Jim. But what he hadn't been told and what couldn't be communicated since Sebastian was in such deep military protection, was that Jim didn't want any of this. He eventually managed to find where his sniper was being held and formulated a plan to break him out. He'd kill the people who hurt his tiger. But first, he had to save the poor, caged man. 

Though it took months to infiltrate the men's ranks and get into the building, he eventually managed. Sebastian had been in the bunker for nearly a year when Jim finally managed to rescue him. "Come on," he whispered, managing to break the lock on the cell and get him out of there. Together, the murder husbands broke out of the military bunker and Jim brought Sebastian to his hiding place. The place where he'd be hiding out for the next couple of years. He tended to Sebastian's wounds, making sure to stitch up any that needed it and set his finger properly so it could heal.

"Jim," the blonde whispered, but was soon silenced. 

"Shhh, tiger. Just get some rest. I'll take care of everything," Jim murmured, smiling softly and kissing his cheek. "You'll be staying right here with me until I've decided we're ready to go home. You don't have to be away from me anymore. I promise. You get to stay right here with me until the time is right for us to go home. Someone else can take over the Empire for now. Or we could let it crumble and we'll go back and start from scratch again. We'll see. But whatever happens, I'm keeping you with me from now on. I promise. I love you, tiger."

Jim nursed Sebastian back to health and, true to his word, they never parted again. Three years after that day, they returned to rule his Empire together. He brought it back from scratch, punishing those who had doubted him and rewarding those who had been loyal. Sebastian was at Jim's right hand side as always, watching over everything and carrying out all of Jim's threats. It was perfect, just like it had been before. Murder husbands ruling over their kingdom together. Just as it should be.


End file.
